Five in the Morning
by vanila-chan
Summary: Ch4: Allen Walker was definitely not a morning person. Only the seventh time when 'Beansprout and samurai Love' was screaming in his ears again, he threw his alarm clock out the window in annoyance.  Rated T cause the paranoia of sleep is getting to me.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo." Lavi greeted.

Link looked up from his work, "Walker's asleep."

"Yeah, yeah." He replied dismissively, so what if Allen was asleep, it was wakey-wakey-time… even though it was only five minutes past five, Allen tended to sleep till late quite often-about nine, ten or so- except for whenever he got hungry…

"Wait-"

Link did not have time to finish his warning before Lavi opened the door to see something unexpected. On the Inspector's bed, Lenalee lay fast asleep, her short frilly skirt barely covering her dignity. Lavi's mouth dropped, and gave a slight drool.

"Just don't do anything inappropriate." The blonde her teen frowned, knowing the red-haired exorcist was most likely not going to listen to him and leave. _Otherwise there'll be hell to pay for._

Lavi of course was not going to do anything inappropriate of any way, he didn't enjoy Komurins chasing after him in attempts to kill him or maim him with their "surgery".

He smiled at the sleeping figure curled slightly to her left, she looked so relaxed, he decided not to wake her up, let her enjoy a moment of peace. Looking over to the other bed he saw that the boy he was previously looking for was smiling, Lavi's eyes soften, Allen definitely didn't deserve to be waken now, the boy had gone through so much, and this was the first time in countless days that he saw a truly genuine smile on his face.

It wasn't like he was in any urgency to find Allen anyway, he was just a little bored and Yuu-chan was unfortunately not in the order. He sighed wistfully at how fun it would be to wake Yuu up at this unholy hour of 5;16 AM and get beaten to death with Mugen. Lavi briefly wondered if he was a Masochist before returning back to looking at Lenalee sleeping, cause as happy as he was to see Allen smiling genuinely, he liked girls and was a pervert.

Lavi made a sharp turn as he felt the back of his hairs sticking up.

"Beansprout?"

The dark atmosphere vanshied, Lavi wondered if he had just imagined it,

"Huhh? Lavi?" Allen mumbled, sleep laced into his voice, "Goooooo-Yawn-oooodd Morning."

No, he hadn't imagined it, but whatever it was, it was gone now.

"Uhh… what are you doing?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow as Lavi returned to staring at Lenalee sleeping, "Lenalee?"

He gave a slight blush as he realized how short Lenalee's skirt was. Lightly whacking the boy of crimson hair he frowned, "You know Komui's gonna kill you."

"Not if he doesn't find out."

Giving a sigh, Allen sat down next to his friend and they both waited for the sun to start rising as they watched their female friend sleep.

5;28.

* * *

Lol just something random as the sun is still not rising in Australia, it's probably pretty badly written as it is currently exactly 5;30 in the morning according to my computer, so I am still half asleep as I write this, and omg... so hunngry, time to find more blueberries~

Anyways _disclaimer: I don't own D. gray Man_... thought I guess that's pretty obvious, ne? Bahahahhahah Lavi and Allen are such peverts, watching someone sleeeepp...

Eeeppp... some dying birds decided to wake already and it's only 5;32 in the morning... anyways hope you all have a wonderful day, and **reviews are always welcomed!**


	2. Walker apparently sleeptalks

I didn't think of continuing this story, but I didn't think I would be up at 5;27 putting stories on ... hope you enjoy it=) its short and very random cos I'm still sleepy. The next chappie will be whenever I randomly wake up this early againXD

* * *

It was five in the morning and Link could not sleep. Even though he was so tired, to the point where the usually strict and self-disciplined inspector would be nodding of too sleep in Leverrier's face. Why? Walker was sleep talking. "Maaanaaa, I waant that chocooolaaate caaakee!" He squealed and the snow-haired boy's arm reached forwards into the air above him.

Even in his sleep, was food all he could think of? "You'll alsoo buyy mee fiiftyy roooasst chiickeens?" the boy continued to slur in his sleep. Link wanted to whack the boy awake or scream at him to wake up, but his voice failed to work from his sleeplessness, and he didn't want to get out of the comforting cocoon of his blankets.

"I love you Mana!"He gave an annoyed sigh, at least the boy was happy right now.

"We'll be together forever!" Because when he woke again, the content smile on his sleeping face would be gone again.


	3. insomina

つないだ手にキスを

* * *

It was another one of those sleepless nights that Allen was experiencing, according to his internal clock, it was about three or four in the morning by now. Turning his head to glance over at Link's sleeping figure, he decided that the man was deep enough into sleep that he would not notice if Allen went out for a little while.

Silently getting out of his bed, he found himself walking aimlessly down the corridors of the order. And somehow he had ended up wandering over to the gate entrance into the ark. Since there was nobody awake to stop him, he was soon in the white room of the 14th with his hands on the piano.

Letting his instincts take over, his hands glided over the piano in the familiar melody,

_Soushite bouya ha nemuri nit suite_

_Ikitsuku hai no naka no honou_

_Hitotsu futasu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokaogao_

_Daichi ni teruru ni ikusen no_

_Yume yume_

the lullaby washed over him, and he suddenly realised how tired he was as his eyelids started drooping.

The next day inspector Link would wake up and panick to find his charge gone, Allen would obviously be in a lot of trouble for going off without his stalker, but none of that concerned the now peacefully sleeping Allen Walker.

_Watashi ha inori tsuzukeru_

_Dou ka kono ko ni ai o_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu o_

* * *

haven't been able to sleep til 3 or 4 in the morn for awhile- so hopefully writing this means i will tonight. not really 5 in the morning, but still the same sleepless mornings, neXS

by the way; singing or playing the 14th song doesn't actually help you fall asleep no matter how much i hope it will, its very unfortunate.

sweet dreams everyone~


	4. Yullenshounenai

**Warning: Yullen, and suggestions of yaoi**

* * *

Allen Walker was definitely not a morning person. The night before, he had naïve plans of waking early at five to finish the paperwork which he was given several weeks ago. But of course he and Kanda were screwing around too much, doing things that's to be kept between them. So when his alarm went off, only the seventh time when 'Beansprout and samurai Love' was screaming in his ears yet again, he threw his alarm clock out the window in annoyance. Unbeknownst to him as he returned to his soft fluffy bed, he killed an innocent bird which gave a strangled squawk before it fell to the ground. The bird's death was rather needless however as he couldn't sleep again, he was dreaming about Kanda proposing to him _(You are mine Moyashi Kanda snarled as he roughly shoved a ring onto his finger. Took you awhile to get that into your small brain Bakanda. He pulled the samurai closer via his silky ponytail, earning an angry hiss from said samurai. As he reeled him in close enough, they started making out and stripping each other off…)_ and he was also feeling very hungry. So tumbling out of bed, some three bowls of cereal and a dozen dangos later, Allen Walker was diligently working out which special method of waking Kanda he should use…

* * *

bwahahahaha.

lol this is probably the closest i'll ever get to writing yaoiXD

now time for me to go do maths, ne~


End file.
